


You Are My Sunshine

by decaffienatedhologrampanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mentioned Ron Weasley, also on FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienatedhologrampanda/pseuds/decaffienatedhologrampanda
Summary: Set in DH. Based on the song You are My Sunshine popularized by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell. Angst.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine._

“HERMIONE NO!”

_My only sunshine._

Harry’s anguished cries echoed throughout the forest. Everything froze for a second. Everybody turned to the hysterical hero. They were supposed to be celebrating, right? He was seen clutching a pale body with bushy hair to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. A mad cackle could be heard deeper into the forest. Ron turned pale, and Ginny started crying again. The remaining members of the DA and staff watched, horrified, as their savior sobbed hysterically over who was once his best friend, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione Granger.

_You make me happy_

Harry’s grief was so potent, it was almost tangible. It made sense, of course, as the only one that could cheer him up was cold and dead.

“You promised.” He whispered to her body. He was sobbing harder now. “YOU PROMISED!” Everybody flinched.

_When times are grey_

He was holding her hand reverently. His now dull green eyes were examining her, as if he were finding an answer.

_You’ll never know, dear_

“You never even knew,” he whispered.

_How much I love you_

“I was going to tell you after the war.” He said, “but I never got to tell you.”

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

“I’ll join you very soon, ‘Mione.” Nobody heard him. “I love you, Hermione Granger.”

The next day, they found Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered, dead next to his love, with a peaceful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, okay?


End file.
